Arata Iwaku
by Adnexus
Summary: Harry was going to show them all that he was not as naive... On hold I´m gonna do this compleatly over An I need a beta
1. Planning

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all.

Please R/R

* * *

He was going to make them all see that he was not as naive as they thought. Harry had seen how they were looking at him either with jealousy, pity, or something in between. He had enough! As Dumbledore was not going to help him, he was going to go away to train. Why he wouldn't, Harry did not know. If asked, Dumbledore would properly say that it was because he wanted Harry to have some childhood (not that Harry had had much of that with the Dursleys which Dumbledore already knew).

What with the wards over the house, he didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. Especially not with what had happened to Cedric. So he decided he was going to train… somewhere. Where? He did not know yet but he was leaving in two days.

He was sending Hedwig with a letter for Ron explaining as to why he was leaving. Hedwig was to deliver the letter and then leave, so he had some form of communication. Timing the delivery was important though: they could not get the letter just as he was leaving. It would make it harder for him to get away if they got it to soon, so he had to find somewhere for her to stay till, at the wary least, a week after he left. First, though, he had to get the spells lifted from his wand and have a spell put on Hedwig so no one could put tracking spells on her. It would not do to have someone see her and put some spell on her. Most of the magical world knew he had a snowy owl… so he would also have to put some kind of protection or disguising charm on her.

* * *

**One month later

* * *

**

Potter was gone and no one knew where he was. He had been gone for almost a month and it was a mess at headquarters what with everyone trying to find him. The only clue they had was the letter the Weasley boy had gotten. It had been two weeks since it was delivered and all there was written on the note was

_Hey everyone_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've gone training as I can't get the proper training at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is unlikely going to help me. Not only that, but Hogwarts is not safe. There was the stone and Quirrell, then there was Tom Marvolo Riddle and the basilisk were I would have died had it not been for Fawkes, and Ginny almost lost her life, and then there was the dementors, where I almost lost my life again, and then there was the Triwizard Tournament, and lets not forget the Quidditch World Cup! Of course, that's not your mistake._

_But none the less, I almost lost my life there as well. Then there is the Tournaments where I should not have competed at all. Granted, the dragon got loss and even if it had not gotten loss, it would still have been dangerous._

_And the lake? I'm not going to bother telling you about that as I'm sure you know what could happen if you lost you're breath down there. Then the maze; not only was Krum under the imperio curse and attacked Delacour, lets not forget all the other dangers in there! Finally, there was the portkey. But you all know what happened with that. So, as you can see, it's not safe there at all, so I'm leaving. By the time you get this, I will already be gone so don't bother try find me._

_Not yours,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps Do try to keep this quiet, it would not do to have Voldemort find out._

It gave no clue as to where Potter was, but he was right; it was not safe for him at Hogwarts, nor would he be getting any training. Upon reading Potter's letter, most Order members had realized what was said was true so they were not trying very hard to find the boy.

* * *

Harry had been gone for a good month now and he was heading towards Denmark, as no one would think he would go there. Luckily, he found a ship in need of a cook, and as he had always had to cooked at the Dursleys, he was a good cook. He just had to prove his worth for the captain then he got the job. He had been delayed in leaving because he had some things to get done first which had taken some time, but now he was on the way.

* * *

It had been a long week what with Harry being gone and everyone trying to find him. It was not fair that he got all the attention, not with how spoiled he already was. Ron did not care if they never found Harry again; the only reason he had befriended him in the first place was because he was told to do so by Dumbledore and if he become one of his close friends, then Dumbledore would pay for his whole education. Therefore, he had befriended Harry Potter.

He knew that Hermione had been approached by Dumbledore also. He just didn't know what she got out of it and he really did not care.

* * *

Tell me what you think 


	2. Gringotts

They knew what there brother thought of Harry that he was a spoiled attention seeking brat, they knew Harry was not like that, they could not believe that Ron thought that of Harry, they had sent a letter to Harry with Hedwig as she had come to them in the shop, the day after Ron had gotten the letter, and now they were waiting for a answer from him, they did not know if he would answer or not but they were hopeful, they wanted to help him.

* * *

He were in Denmark now somewhere in Copenhagen, he where going to find a place where he could get some new clothing, as he had been in Gringotts before he left, thinking about Gringotts was something that made him mad and excited

* * *

_**Flashback****

* * *

**__He had just sat foot in Gringotts, when a goblin came to him and lead him to a more quiet place in the bank before saying " Mister Potter we have been waiting for you, did you not get the letter we send to you?" Harry was confused he had not gotten any letter's not even from Ron or Hermione or Sirius, he had not understood why Sirius had not written him, he would not have caret that Dumbledore did not want anyone to write him._

_Sirius would have done so anyway but now he had a idea why there was no letter's " No I have not gotten any letter's from you nor my godfather, so I think someone have done so I can not get any letter's"_

_The goblin looked at him a little before saying " But Mister Potter the letter we from Gringotts sent have not come back to us so someone else must have gotten the letter" now Harry was mad who would dare read letter's that were to him, that was when it hit him, and it hit him hard Dumbledore would dare, and in self-defences he would properly say that it was to keep him Harry safe._

_Whilst Harry was thinking about who would dared read his letter's, his magic was going wild, and the goblin could see how powerful he was as goblin's had a better magical sight then most people, not that any wizard knew that, and if he did not stop Potter soon, then Potter would properly blow at the wary least half of Gringotts up_

_Harry was so mad that he almost did not notes that his magic was going out of control, almost, when he did notes he almost panicked, but he noted that his magic reacted wary badly, so he tried to be calm it took a while, slowly but surely he got his magic under control again, when he had gotten his magic under control he looked around him to see if there where anyone that had seen/felt his out of control magic, it did not look like there where any wizard nor witches who had, but that could not be said about the goblin's they where all keeping a eye on him as much as possible without anyone finding out, it unnerved Harry and when he looked at the goblin besides him with a confused gaze the goblin said " come along Mister Potter we have much to discuss" and with that the goblin turned around and went to a door waiting for Harry, what Harry did not know was that there was someone there had seen and not only seen but felt to but the stranger did not know who Harry was just that he was someone he would have to keep a eye on._

_The first Harry saw was a tunnel a long damp dark tunnel, the goblin led Harry to a door that he had not seen, inside was another goblin behind a deck, the goblin looked like the Goblin kind of Malfoy, the goblin ignored Harry for good 10 minuets in till Harry said "If you are going to ignore me then I want to talk with another goblin" _

_That got the goblin moving, but not fast enough, Harry turned to the goblin that had led him there and said " Is there anyone other then this goblin that can explain this to me?"_

_The goblin looked at the other goblin before thinking after it had thought a little it said " Yes Mister Potter I believe there is if you would follow me this way" and out the door they went and the tunnel quite the way there had to at the wary least have gone half a hour before they stood before a door with beautiful art and at the top of the door there were written something but it were written in a languish Harry did not understand. (Ad: You will have to use you're fantasy to what is on the door)_

_Harry took one look at the door and said" Who is on the other side of this door? It can not be just anyone with should a beautiful door" the goblin looked impressed not that Harry knew why he must have looked confused as the goblin said " You have to be wary powerful to be able to see what is on the door, can you tell me what there is written at the top of the door?" Harry shook his head " Oh well you are not that powerful yet it would seem," Harry had to think about what the goblin had said before asking "Yet what do you mean yet?" but the goblin did not answer, instead it said " You wanted to know who is on the other side of this door, it is the head of all goblin in Gringotts" Harry just looked at the goblin before spluttering out " WHAT! The head of the goblins here, why did you bring me here? I can't be important enough to... I don't know bother this goblin"_

_the goblin looked at Harry before opening the door. _

_The inside was not as he had expected, he had expected something like the door but it was nothing alike, it was more goblin like, not what normal wizards would expect, but as you looked at it, you'll think that that's what a goblin would have, the Head goblin behind it's big goblin size desk, it seemed as the most natural ting in the world, the goblin it seemed had not noticed them come in, you could see it was not ignoring you like the other goblin was, Harry looked at the goblin that lead him there at a loss of what to do, the goblin it seemed did not know what to do either._

_That was when a thought hit him, what if he sent a little of his magic close to the goblin, goblins were magical creatures so it had to be able to feel it, he could always try something else if it did not work, the problem would just be how to send some of you're magic without hurting anyone. Somehow he did it thru he did not know how and it did get him the goblin's attention and not only did he get it's attention he gave it quite the scare as well._

_It had been quite some time since he had felt someone so powerful, not only that but he could feel that the person had good control on it's magic, even thru the magic welder was young, he could also feel that this young person had quite the potential, if trained right, and he was going to make sure he got to the right person's. _

" _who is this you have lead here before me Kane" the head goblin asked (Ad: I am going to use other names then names that have anything to do with the first goblin Harry ever met) Harry was socked that it had worked, he had not expected that, Kane looked nervous_ _or as nervous as a goblin could look as he answered " Head Goblin Azukekin this__ is Harry Potter" after he had said this it said something in goblin and the head goblin answered, and it continued like that for a little time._

"_Kane tells me that you can see what is on my door but not read what stands there, then I'll have to ask you what can you see in this room" the head goblin asked, Harry looked around a little and answered "I see tings I would never had expected before I come in here, tings I would never have expected a goblin to have, but now these things seems as the most natural things for a goblin to have... if that makes any sense" _

"_Oh but mister Potter it do make sense, and it shows how powerful you are, I know a man that could train you to you're full potential if you are willing" The head goblin answered looking at Harry, he was just about to say yes when he's Slytherin side pushed he's more naive Gryffindor side down so instead he asked" If I'm willing to what?" the goblin grinned at he's answer pleased that he thought_ _about what he had said before just answering " are you willing to do anything he asks of you in training?" after some thinking Harry answered " I would have to meet this person before I can answer that" the goblin nodded and said" good answer, Kane would you please see if Shihyou is still here" Kane nodded and left to see if he were in Gringotts _

"_whilst we wait can you tell me why all the goblins in Gringotts were looking at me when I almost lost control over my magic?" Harry asked" and whilst I remember can we not tell this person who I am before all is agreed?" what Harry had not noted was that he was already there, but he was not going too alert them to his person as he was curious as to were this conversion was going _

"_Of course, as to why all the goblins were watching you the reason is that you are wary powerful and they did all notes that, when you almost lost control, and so had to keep an eye on you in case you lost control again as you are powerful enough that you could level Gringotts with the ground. Gringotts the most secure place second only to Hogwarts, can you now see why they were watching you?" Harry was astounded he had not dared believe that he could get strong enough to destroy Voldemort and lets not forget protect himself against Dumbledore._

"_Y-yes I can see why" Azukekin nodded pleased ,then he remembered something "Tell me why do you not want Shihyou to not know who you are" Azukekin asked "Because I dislike the way people react when they get to know who I am, and because I want to see how he treat normal people" _

_That was when Azukekin noted Shihyou, so he said" before I answer that I'll like to ask you, what do you thing of vampires?" Harry looked bewildered before he thought_ _about it" What I think of vampires, well I can not tell you as I have never meet a vampire, so my opinion would be of what people have told me but how can I be sure what they tell me is right, because if it is am I then evil as people think that parcelmouth´s is evil?" " Well said Mister Potter well said indeed" Shihyou mumbled as he silently went out the door._

_Azukekin nodded and said" as a answer to you're question you are not a normal person and I'm not taking about that night when you first defined Voldemort, no what I'm taking about is that most normal people would not be able to talk to a goblin in a civil manner, not even the people who fight for the muggel-born even they would look down upon goblins and most other magical creatures, but you Mister Potter do not" _

"_Ah it seems as Kane have found Shihyou what shall I call you" Asked Azukekin just before Shihyou walked in the door with Kane behind him "Azukekin to what do you need me" "This is "Azukekin answered looking at Harry " You can call me Dante" Harry answered "If I may ask who are you" looking at the person who had just entered the door_

"_You can call me Shihyou instil you have told me you're real name" Harry nodded and looked over at Azukekin waiting for him to begin " Well Shihyou as to why I needed you... Dante here is an astounding person, and I would like if you would consider training him, and as I'm sure you can feel he is powerful and he is not at his full potential yet... Dante how old are you" Azukekin asked "__my next year at Hogwarts would be my 5 year" Harry answered_

" _Yes Azukekin I can feel that he is powerful and it would be my pleasure to train him if he would let me, Azukekin have you told him what I am?" before Azukekin could answer Harry answered instead " as Azukekin asked me what I think of vampires I'll take a guess that you are one, and as I could feel you're power since you walked in that door I'll guess that you are a strong one" _

_Azukekin looked astound that he had felt Shihyou power since he had come in the door as he had not felt it, but as he had not noted when Shihyou first came in he guessed that Shihyou had let his power a little loose " I'm impressed that you felt that, I'll admit that I have let my magic a little loose" here he looked at Azukekin "but even thru I have it is not many people that can feel it, and yes I'm a vampire one of the more higher ranked ones but now the question is well you let me train you?" after thinking a little Harry said "yes I'll led you train me but if you do not mind, I'll wait till later to tell you my name" Shihyou nodded" Sure you can tell me later, but now we need you out of England, you'll be to easy to find here, I live in Africa but we can not go from here till there, and I can not help you out you'll have to do that you're self, but send me a note and I'll get you when you have left here" Harry nodded_

" _Ol´right that's a deal see you then" and with that Harry nodded at Shihyou, Azukekin and before leaving only waiting for Kane so he could show him the way out, and he still needed to get some money, after he had been in Gringrots he got all his other things done, like get Hedwig spelled.

* * *

_

And that was how he ended op in Denmark, now he was going to get some clothing before contacting Shihyou, it was long before anyone saw Harry Potter again


	3. Training

(Ad: I am going to call Harry 'Dante' until I say other-wise)

Dante had gotten some new clothing while in Denmark (though he couldn't really use them as they were made with thought to the Danish weather) so they were not really good for the climate in Africa so he had to get some new clothing again not that he minded, what with him never having any new clothing.

He and Shihyou were somewhere close to Kenya and they were just about to train.

"Well, Dante, ready to begin?" Shihyou asked, looking at Dante

It had been some time since Dante had arrived in Africa and, if he were to say so himself, he had gotten quite good in what Shihyou had taught him. They were out on the savannah and Shihyou had just put some music on as he always did, saying that he could better concentrate on training when there were some music playing. Right now, they were listeningto something Dante did not know but he liked it.

"Yes, I'm ready." he replied

_Another dream that will never come true_

_Just to compliment your sorrow _

_Another life that I've taken from you _

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering_

Shihyou attacked Dante using some of his vampire speed to attack from behind.

_Another truth you can never believe _

_Has crippled you completely _

_All the cries you're beginning to hear _

_Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
_

Dante defended himself, using his arm to block, and retaliated by drawing a knife he had hidden in his sleeve and returning the attack.

_Let me enlighten you  
this is the way I pray  
_

Shihyou was mumbling the words to the song as he blocked the attack, drawing a small sword to defend himself. Afterwards, he pointed it at Dante, and as he was mumbling something, a red light came out from his sword.

_Livin just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Livin my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away _

Dante rolled away and fired back with his wand; he had not yet learned how to use his knife/dagger in the same way.

_Another nightmare about to come true _

_Will manifest tomorrow _

_Another love that I've taken from you_

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear _

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
_

Shihyou who was running towards Dante, just ran around the spell while sending one of his spells towards Dante, who was not fast enough to evade it so he went flying. He landed hard enough to knock the air out of him and Shihyou could put the sword at his neck, ending the match._  
_

_Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
_

"You have gotten better in, what has it been? Four weeks??"

_Livin just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Livin my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
_

"Thanks. Has it really been so long?"

_Return to me  
Leave me no one  
Turn to me  
Return to me  
Cast aside  
You make me turn away  
_

" I think that if you get a little better then you'll be able to train with the youngsters here."

_Livin just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Livin my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
_

"The youngsters??" Dante asked looking at Shihyou

"The youngsters. The youngsters here get trained much younger, as it is harder to survive here." Shihyou answered

"Are we done for today?" asked Dante, looking at Shihyou. They had already been training since dawn, as Shihyou could stand the sun, and it was now 15:10 pm.

"Yes, we are done for now." he answered

Dante nodded and began running toward the vampire coven or close to there, anyway, as it would have been really stupid to actually go there. He did not want to end up as either vampire food or as a vamp, which could happen if he got to close as he could not defend himself properly yet.

As he got closer to the coven, he remembered that he had a letter from the twins that he had not yet read. When he closed the door to his room, Hedwig came and sad on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear, before flying over to her cage and putting her head under her wing. Dante smiled at her before moving over to his deck where the letter was. He checked the letter for spells. After all, you never knew who might have been able to get to the letter to place a tracking spell on it. Fortunately, there were no spells on the letter besides a spell to keep the letter from harm.

_Hey Harry_

_We hope this finds you well and we understand why you left. We don't know if you know but Ronald is not a true friend of yours. He got money to pretend to be your friend and he actually thinks you are a total brat. We don't understand how or why he would do something like that but that's not really why we are sending this letter. No, it's because we want you to know that we will help you no matter what... if you got a good reason._

_We were at headquarters when they got Ronald's letter, and we agree with you that it is not safe at Hogwarts. It looked like there were many from headquarters there that agreed as well, as it seems as if they aren't looking as closely after you as they might. _

_Hope to here from you soon_

_From Gred and Feorge_

He would have to think about what they had written. Ron ,he knew, was not a real friend, but he did not know that he got money out of it. It made one wonder if there was more then just Ron who was not a true friend.

* * *

The song is Disturbed Prayer, please tell me what you think 


	4. Confusion

They still did not have any clues as to where Potter was, not that they were really looking. Most of headquarters did not trust Dumbledore though some were better at hiding it then others.

Dumbledore walked around like a weary, worried grandfather, but if you looked closely you could see that he was trying hard to hide his anger over Potter's disappearance. It was close to the new school year, and everyone was wondering if Potter were going to attend, and if he were, had he changed and what kind of training had he had.

* * *

They had gotten a letter from Harry, though they were not to sure what to make of it. They had to talk to Harry when they next saw him as it seemed that he did not truly trust them, but then again who could blame him, after what Ron had done.

They had not been at headquarters since Ron had gotten the letter. They did not trust Dumbledore anymore and as they did not know who at headquarters they could trust, they thought it better to just stay away from there, at the very least, till they knew more.

* * *

Darn that boy going away were he could not keep a eye on him. Harry did not depend on him as he would have liked. The Dursleys were suppose to make him scared and needy, and make him depend on **him**, the headmaster. It had not worked as he would have liked, and now that darn kid had put some of his order against him. Some of them did not trust him anymore. They did not believe that he knew, but he did, though he did not know how many of them were against him as some of them were better at hiding their feelings.

* * *

She was not told anything about what had happened since Ron had gotten that letter. She just hoped that it was not her ticket to fame... Oops, did she really think that?... she meant, her **friend**, that anything had happened to.

* * *

Dante had become quite good since they had begun training. It was just to bad that he was not good enough. If it was going to take this long for Dante to learn then it would take years and that they did not have. As it was, he had just gotten good enough to train with the youngsters (and youngsters it was as most of them had just become 6 year's of age). True, Dante was a fast learner but he was just not fast enough. He might just have to do something that he would rather not do.

* * *

He could not find the strong magic user anywhere- the one he had seen in Gringotts- he had left after the goblin had let the magic user away... He had to think of something else to call the magic user, though he did not know what... he was very powerful. True, from the brief glimpse, he did not look rich but one never know, so Fukyou, it was. Now, he just had to find Fukyou. It was going to be harder then he first had thought. As to why he was looking after Fukyou? It was that true he was powerful, but it was not only that. It was that Fukyou seemed familiar. Like someone he once knew, someone that would not be happy with the name he had given him. If it were him... but it could not be. He would be around 30 now if it were. Well, it'll do him no good to dwell on this, better try and find some clues as to who he was trying to find.

* * *

Sorry it´s so short but I ran head long in to a block and lost my bunny in the fall, and I just re-found it, so I'm posting this because I feel bad about not posting sooner, oh and why Shihyou calls Harry Dante is that I changed a little of chapter 2 so that Azukekindidn´t use Harry's name, and all that about Harry defying Voldemort is first said after Shihyou have left the room again.

Fukyou means **wealth and power, rich and powerful**


	5. Proposal

Shihyou looked at Dante as he was training he had gotten better but still not good enough "Dante this is taking to long" Shihyou shouted to him making him stop his training and look over at the redhead (I know I never gave a description of Shihyou so I though I'll start now) "And what do you propose I'll do about it?" Dante asked "Well I do have something we can do but I'll rather not do it" Shihyou answered "But I see no other choice"

"Well what is it" Dante asked when there was no answer forth coming "Well as you know I'm a vampire, and no I'm not going to turn you, but I know someone there could train you, problem just is that he is dead, so I would have to send you back in time, the thing just is that it's extremely dangerous and risky, and I don't even know if he'll train you and there is no way that I know of there could send you back here, can you see why I hesitate Dante?" Shihyou asked looking at Dante "Harry" (as I´m sure se have already found out I'm back to calling Harry, Harry and not Dante) Harry said looking at Shihyou "What..." " Harry my name is Harry" Harry said, "Shakaku" Shihyou said "hmm?" "Shakaku is my name given to me from the locals here"

After a little hesitation Harry asked "What do it mean... Shakaku" Shakaku looked a little surprised that he would ask no one had shown interest before" Shakaku means angel of fire... I do not know about the angel bit but I do control fire, by the way that why my hair is red it use to be blond until I first used fire without a wand, a bit of a surprise I'll tell you, I accidentally sat fire to a person who was annoying me, he was a good friend of mine mind you, but quite the prankster to, thru he did not know me as Shakaku as it were before I got that name, I have had many names and sadly can not remember my given name, the name he called me by, I can even not remember what he's name was" Shakaku said looking at Harry to await his response.

"Well what are we waiting for, when can you send me back to this person?" Harry asked, Shakaku replayed saying "Before I do send you back in time, there is one thing we will have to train first... I fell elemental power in you thru I can not fell which element you have" Harry nodded "Well what are you waiting for teach me"

* * *

He had not found anything about fukyou, it was driving him op the wall, no one could tell him anything as he had not really seen fukyou face, and the only one's who know would not tell him darn those goblins, the ware very persistent in not telling him anything, plus he could not help but thing that fukyou´s magic reminded him of HIM, one of the only people he ever got on well, it had worried him when HIM had just suddenly despaired he had not even said goodbye thru he had left a letter.

Just one day he was there and the next he was gone, he had not been happy with HIM for quite some time after, he had looked for him even thru there stood in the letter that he would not be able to find HIM.

* * *

He was worried about Harry, he did not know who to trust anymore, Dumbledore seemed as if he did not care if Harry was gone only that the-boy-who-lived was gone, it worried Remus, he was not as close to Harry as he would have liked, but there were nothing he could do about that now, only hope that he could get to know Harry properly when he got back.

* * *

He was going to Potter when school opened again, he did not want to be a Death Eater, and he wanted to be Potter's friend not because he could defect Voldemort nor because he was famous rich, no it was because Potter seemed the short of person that stayed by a friend's side when in trouble and that short of thing instil betrayed which he would not do,

He had never really had a friend as it was hard to know who in Slytherin you could trust, true a Slytherin never betrayed another Slytherin outside of Slytherin, but that did not mean that someone in Slytherin could not betray you to another Slytherin which often happened, so he was going to Potter.

* * *

It was driving him op the wall. How everyone was looking for Harry, even the headmaster were more focused on finding Harry Bloody Potter then training him, as to way he needed training he was not told but he was proud that the headmaster choose him and not someone else,

As had happened so many times before, it were always someone else there were chosen and not him, never him but that were over now as the headmaster deemed him more important then the others, except he was looking after Harry, why he did not understand the bloody arrogant brat, he properly could not even defect Voldemort, maybe that was why the headmaster were training him so he could defect Voldemort as Harry clearly could not do so, yeah that's why he was getting trained, and the only reason the headmaster were looking for Harry was because he clearly could not protect himself, he was so happy that he did not notes that the others were looking at him weirdly as he was smiling as a loon out of nowhere, Potter better be careful as Ron were not going to look after him, Potter were not worth his time anymore.

* * *

There you go yet another chapter a little short, tell me what you think, throws chocolate to Game-overgal thanks for you're help : D

**PLEASE SOMEONE BETA FOR ME PLEASE**


	6. Revisions

Chapter 6

They were in Harry's room and Shakaku was drawing runes on the floor with Harry in the middle of it all. They were going to send Harry back with only his wand, the clothing on his back, and some money as many of Harry's belonging were not things they had in the past.

He was also going without Hedwig as snowy owls were not something you commonly saw back then. "Well, Harry, I'm done with the runes. Give this to the first person you see." Shakaku said giving Harry a letter "What does the letter say?" Harry asked looking at it

"It is a request for training." Shakaku answered, "I have to send you back now, we can wait no longer. Till we meet again". With that, Shakaku spoke some words Harry did not understand and the last thing Harry remembered was looking at a blue sky and hearing people running towards him.

* * *

Who was this boy? He looked no older then 13 years of age but the diagnosis spell said deferentially it said that he was 14, almost 15, years old. Besides that he had nothing but his wand and a letter and even the clothing he had worn looked old and ruined with a lot of holes in them.

* * *

The boy had appeared out of nowhere and no one knew anything about him. He seemed unharmed yet he was unconscious and had been so for about a week now, one big mystery. The man could not wait to hear what he was doing here, how he had gotten here in the first place, and to see the power which he could feel dwelling within the boy.

If the boy would let him, he would take him on as an apprentice, he had much potential.

* * *

Shakaku just hoped Harry got to the past okay as he could not be sure that he was sent to the right time. As he had told Harry there were some risks when time traveling, and all the more risk when going so far back in time.

What he had not told Harry was that it would be difficult hitting the right year, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Harry did not know where he was, but he'd guess on it being a hospital as he could smell the disinfectant they used to keep everything clean. Though he felt much to tired and could not open his eyes, he could hear people talking around him

"...Who he is, just coming out of nowhere? What do you think, Sano? What do you find with your spells?" someone who sounded like a male was saying." Well, Dominio Kaitei, it seems that this boy, as I'm sure you know, is a fattucchiera. Though he might not look it, he is 14, almost 15, years of age." the person named Sano answered with a Italian accent.

"Nothing more Sano?" Dominio Kaitei asked "Well I find nothing wrong with the boy besides that he suffers from malnutrition, and that's why he is so small for his age, besides that I found nothing. We will have to wait till he awakes on his own." If there were any answer to this, Harry did not hear as he fell asleep again.

* * *

He had heard Potter had pulled a disappearing act on everyone and that no one knew where he was. He hoped that Potter would be there when school opened again. He did not know what he would do if the Potter did not return. He was worried about Potter; that it was not a voluntary disappearing act from Potter, but a kidnapping.

As to how he had heard that Potter had disappeared, Granger and Weasley should really learn not to speak about important matters such as that, where anyone could eavesdrop on them. Lucky for them it was him and not someone else there that had heard them. If it had been someone else the Dark Lord or the ministry would know before the day was over, which would not be good.

* * *

I'm Soooo sorry I first update now but I did not really know what to write, so I hope that with a new chapter comes new idea's, please tell me if there is from someone's pov you would like to see from, please tell be what you think, And a BIG bag of chocolate to my new Beta charms92,

About what words I used in this story that you don´t understand will most likly be explained in the next chapter or you can ask me.

_Adnexus_


	7. No name chapter

Please RR I´m sorry it's a little short but please bear with me now enjoy

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he could hear two men speaking but they were to far away for him to be able to hear properly. They sounded as if they were getting closer to where he was and they sounded as if he had heard them before. That was when it all come back to him: the time travelling and the two men he had heard speaking about him.

They were before the door now, when it opened Harry could see a tall man around Snape´s height. He had dusty blond hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, brown eyes and what looked like a scar that started at the beginning of his cheekbone, extended down his cheek, and went to hide somewhere under his chin. The man had the clothing of a lord, though he did not give off the arrogant feeling Harry would have expected (which could only be a good thing in Harry's book) though he seemed the kind of person who knew what he could and could not do.

The other man was more or less the exact opposite: he had short dark hair, almost darker than Harry's and almost as unruly as well, though his looked more controlled then Harry's did. He had no scars that Harry could see, it looked as if he had a deep forest-green eye colour, much darker then Harry's, if it were not for the Italian look he had, Harry would have sworn that they were relatives, he had on white healer clothing he was also short, around 1,60 ( 1,60 is 1 meter and 60 centimetres; approx. 5 ft. 3 in.)

When they saw that Harry was awake, the one in healer clothing came over and began casting spells on him. As he was doing that the other one was watching Harry as if he was a puzzle which he properly was as they knew absolute nothing about him.

When the healer was done he said "Dominio Kaitei, I find nothing wrong with him." looking at the other man

"Now if you could explain what you are doing here." the other man was saying looking at Harry

"Sir, I think you should read this letter first," here Harry looked around for his letter" hey where is my letter?"

Harry was slowly panicking, the healer, seeing this, said "Your letter is right here" as he gave it over to Harry

"Thank you." Harry answered, giving the letter to..." If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Harry said looking from one to the other

"I'm Sano Fegriva and I'm the healer here. This man is Dominio Keiryuu Kaitei. He is the lord of this manor. Now, who are you" Sano said, looking at Harry.

"I think you should read the letter first, sir." Harry answered looking at Kaitei,who looked at Harry before reading the letter. After a little while, he looked up from the letter to look at Harry.

"Do you know what is written in this letter?" Kaitei asked Harry.

Shaking his head no, Harry answered "I only know that it is a request for training."

"Then I will let you know that here it also states that you are a time traveller, so it's good that you did not give you're name. It is best if you do not tell anyone where or when you are from..."at this point they were interrupted by a blond boy who came running through the door. He was almost unable to stop and if it were not for Sano casting a spell to stop him, he would have run in to something.

"How **MANY** times do I have to tell you **NOT** to run around here, Eroe" Sano said/yelled at the boy who looked Harry's age. The boy looked ashamed that he had done something to disappoint.

"I'm sorry, Master Sano, but I have to find Lord Kaitei," the boy Eroe said while not looking up from the floor where he had been looking since Sano had caught him with the spell.

"Well then, boy, you better show me what has you disobeying your master again." Kaitei said. Walking towards Eroe who still would not look up from the floor, he steered the boy out the door.

"Darn that boy! He's going to give me grey hair someday." Sano paused, looking over at Harry "Hmm. You must be getting confused, is there anything you want to know?" he asked

"Well, I'm confused as to why you say Dominio Kaitei and the boy, Eroe, he said Master Kaitei. I don't understand why, and what should you call me? I mean, you can't use my real name. I do have two names chosen, but I can't think of a last name. For that matter, where am I? Even better, when am I?" Sano looked a little amused by the many questions, and answered with a little mirth in his voice

"As for the first question, Eros is a student so he calls all teachers master. As to what I call him, Dominio means lord or lordship and Dominio Kaitei is a lord, actually THE lord of this place. As for what to call you, lets hear what names you got."

"Well, I was thinking of Adrian or Aidan but if you can think of anything better, please tell me." Harry answered a little nervously

Sano looked thoughtful before saying "I will talk with Dominio Kaitei about the names, and get back to you when I know something. For now, get some sleep. You look tired," and indeed Harry did feel tired. He nodded and lay down on his side and was asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well that's that, now tell me what name you like the most or give me some, now I need a little help I have no idea which year I want him in I'm not even sure what year I want him to be born thru I think it'll be 1989. 


	8. Silver

Harry did not know what had awakened him. At first, he thought it was something he had dreamt, but then he heard a sound. It sounded a little like a whine but he couldn't tell were it was coming from, so he cautiously got down from the hospital bed he had slept on. Looking around, Harry could not see anyone. There it was- that sound again! Now that he was standing, he could hear it coming from behind. As he turned around and saw the door out of the hospital, it was there again- that whine- and it was getting more insistent now.

Before Harry knew it, he was out the door and down the hall (for which he did not even spare a glance), down many flights of stairs and down numerous halls, till he was finally standing before a pair of great doors, the like of which he had only see in Gringotts. Being Azukekin doors, it was the doors out of where he was. Just standing inside the great doors, he could hear the whine much better now. Hearing it again, he did not stand long before he opened the door. Harry had to pause a moment when he was momentarily blinded by the sharp daylight, but then he was racing towards the whine again

When he saw a group standing around what was making the whining noises, he quickened his speed, running faster then he could remember having ever done before.He barely noted that Kaitei, Sano, and the boy he had seen earlier, were there when he saw what was making the whining noises. All Harry could see was something silver before it was gone. The next thing he knew, he felt something collide with his abdomen and he was landing on his backside. When he got his bearings again, he could feel the silvery thing rubbing against his neck and purring.As this was going through his head, he thought he heard a voice say "I am not a thing!"

"Well mister Amon that's quite the accomplishment. It seems as if our little Gin Doragon has chosen you to raise her. That's a very great honour, you only need to name her, and it's approved." while Kaitei was speaking Harry kept looking at the silvery bundle in his lap and then at Kaitei and back again. When he was finished speaking Harry heard the voice again, "I'm not a her, I'm a HIM" it was said in such a tone that Harry could not help but burst out laughing. When he finely stopped and looked at the people around him, he found that only Kaitei and Sano were there, looking at him as if he had grown another head, or rather Sano was looking at like that, Kaitei had just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that he "points at the bundle in his lap" is not a she... wait a minute... "looks down at the bundle "did you just talk to me... in my _head_??" a wide-eyed Harry asked the silvery creature. He really needed to think of a name for him.

"Of course, I did. How else would you know what I would need." he stated, looking up at Harry with big round eyes.

It was not so much the big round eyes, as the _colour_ of said eyes, that shocked Harry. They were serpentine eyes, not that this surprised him (very much, anyway). No, what surprised him was that the colour of the eyes' pupil were not the normal black. Instead, they were a shocking yellow and the iris of the eyes were a deep black colour. It was as if someone had exchanged the two colours so black become yellow and the other way around.

"Maybe it would be a idea if we to rejoin in the hospital wing or you're office domino, I do not believe this to be a conversation to be had here, if you don't mind me say so" Sano said with a bowed head towards Kaitai

"Yes, I do believe you're right, let's rejoin in my office." with that, Kaitai led the way, with Harry behind and the Gin Doragon in his arms, and Sano beside him.

* * *

It was decide that Harry was to go by the name Adrian Hikaru Amon, which he was told meant 'Dark Light Hidden One'. It fit him quite well actually. He _was_ dark (at least to an extent) even if it was something he had no choice in (Voldemort had seen to that), and he _was_ light, which was decided by Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world for him, so he had no choice about that either, and he was now hidden in another time under another name.

Now, Harry only needed a name for the Gin Doregon. He was thinking of naming him Gwendal. He could not remember where he heard it, but he liked it, and it seemed the Doregon liked it as well

* * *

I´m sorry it´s so short, but I thought it better that I update now and not wait real long and then the chapter might not get any longer so anyway so here it is 


	9. Chapter 9

_I´m going to be putting the cp´s together as they are so short... Just wanted to tell you_

_Adnexus_


End file.
